My Bride
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: What do you think will happen if hibari kyouya would kneel down on one knee to propose to haru miura? A hibaharu one shot!


**Hibaharu one shot!**

**Title**:Do you think i'll make a good bride?

**Writer**:Kezha Sigfried

**Writers comment**:Yohoho and a bottle of wumbo! Thankx Spirirt Kagome for adding May 5 to your favorite stories, this one shot's for ya!

* * *

><p>*<em>Six years in the future, no good tsuna still didn't admit that he had feelings for k<em>yoko sasagawa, _he_ _was messed up about haru's felling_ _for him, well that was until this incident happened.*_

*The vongola base in the north side of italy, the vongola boss was in his office thinking of small things.*

Reborn:Ciaossu.

Tsuna:Reborn? Where did you come from!

Reborn:No where.

Tsuna:Your weird.

Reborn:Shut up*kicks tsuna to the ground*

Yamamoto:Hey tsuna why are you on the ground?

Gokudera:Tenth! Are you alright?

Tsuna:I'm fine, what did you do that for?

Reborn:Nothing i was bored.

Tsuna:You were bore...Why did you kick me just because of boredom?

Reborn:*Grin*

Tsuna:Gyeh!

Dino:Hey tsuna, you need to look for a woman to be your bride.

Tsuna:Br-bride?

Reborn:You need a bride to ease you up after missions you know.

Tsuna:I'm not ready for these things.

Gokudera:Really tenth?

Tsuna:Really.

Yamamoto:Why don't you ask haru, she likes you doesn't she?

Tsuna:What, no way i like her as a friend.

Gokudera:That's right! Tenth would never marry a stupid woman!

Dino:What about kyoko?

Tsuna:Kyo-kyoko!

Yamamoto:Yeah, you do like her don't you?

Tsuna:Yeah but she'll never accept.

Reborn:And if you ask in front of haru...She might kill herself.*scary voice and scenery.*

Tsuna:No way! She'll never do that!

Yamamoto:Well tsuna she might, she's liked you longer than ever.

Dino:Yeah, love can kill you.

Tsuna:That's impossible.

Reborn:Then if you think so, then why not let her down, and we might just here she's dead the next day.*scary voice and scenery.*

Tsuna:What?

*While tsuna was freaking out they saw haru by the garden feeding hibird*

Tsuna:Haru.

Reborn:Well go on.

Dino:Let her down easy.

Tsuna:Well...

Yamamoto:Want us to come with you?

Tsuna:Thanks.

*And when they looked out the window again they saw hibari was getting near her.*

Reborn:That's not good.

Tsuna:What's hibari-san doing?

Yamamoto:Maybe he's mad because she's feeding hibird again.

Dino:No i don't think so, she's been feeding hibird longer than i can remember.

Gokudera:Maybe he went to bite her to death.

Tsuna:No way!

Reborn:Right if he wanted to bite her to death then he could have done it before.

Tsuna:Your making it worst!

*Out side the garden, haru was aware of hibari's presence and turned around to see why he was there*

Haru:Oh hibari-kun, what are you doing here? Did you come here to take him away?

Kyouya:No.

Haru:Then why are you here, do you need something?

*Inside the vongola mansion(tenth's office)*

Tsuna:What do we do! She's gonna get bit to death!

Gokudera:Serves her right.

Yamamoto:Oh oh this isn't good.

Dino:What are you planning?

Reborn:...

Tsuna:Haru get our of there!

*Out side(the garden), you could see haru's face red as an apple.*

*And you'd be surprised why.*

...

*Kyouya had shown her a ring with a big diamond!*

Kyouya:Do you know what this is?

Haru:Hahi? A-a proposal ring.

Kyouya:And what do you suppose i'm going to do with this?

Haru:Propose to some girl. Hm i never though you'd propose to someone!

Kyouya:She's not some girl.

Haru:Really?

Kyouya:Do you want to know who she is?

Haru:Who?

Kyouya:I'm looking at her know.

*To haru's shock she never thought someone would propose to her with those words and that stance, she would imagine that special someone would kneel down and say "will you marry me?" but instead it looked as though he was just stretching out a ring.*

Haru:Hahi!

Kyouya:Who else am i looking at?

Haru:I-i.

*Though everyone knows she likes tsuna, the times she's spent with kyouya had changed her feeling and it was all thanks to hibird.*

-flash back-

Haru:Hibird, would you like more crackers?

Hibird:Yes yes hibird like!

Kyouya:Your spoiling him.

Haru:Why, is something wrong?

Kyouya:...

Haru:Hibari-kun,

Kyouya:What?

Haru:Do you think i'll make a good bride?

Kyouya:Why ask me?

Haru:Your the only one here.

Kyouya:...

Haru:*sigh*

-End of flash back-

Kyouya:You asked me if you would make a good bride right?

Haru:Hahi?

Kyouya:I say yes.

*Haru blushed to the maximum when hibari said that but there was a flinch*

*Back inside the tenth's office*

Tsuna:What's happening?

Dino:See he didn't bite her to death.

Yamamoto:What a relief.

Gokudera:Too bad.

Reborn:Hmm*he looks with high powered binoculars* A proposal ring?

Tsuna:What, did you say something reborn?

Reborn:Nothing.

Tsuna:Hmm?

Dino:Let's see what is he doing..

*Back outside*

Haru:...Uh.

*Kyouya got near haru and tsuna was so scared*

Tsuna:Gyah he's gonna bite her to death!

Yamamoto:Let's get her.

Reborn:Wait.

Tsuna:Reborn?

Reborn:Just watch.

Tsuna:Watch?

Gokudera:I'd like to watch her death.

Tsuna:Gyahaha!

Dino:But reborn.

Reborn:*Grin*

Dino:Fine.

*Back out side*

Kyouya:If you don't accept i'll bite you to death.

Haru:I-i..

Tsuna:What what?

Dino:What's going on reborn?

Reborn:You'll find out soon, she's not a type of person that just accept, there's a catch.

Dino:What are you talking about?

Tsuna:Doesn't accept? Your telling me she'll fight him!

Reborn:Stupid no good tsuna, just watch.

Tsuna:But...Haru.

*Back outside*

Haru:...I-i won't accept.

kyouya:...

Haru:If you don't propose like any other man.

Kyouya:*pissed* What?

Haru:You have to get on one knee and then say "will you, marry, me".*Grins*

Kyouya:Are you serious? *pissed*

Haru:Well,*turns around*

*Inside*

Tsuna:She turned around! Maybe she'll escape!

Reborn:Stupid no good tsuna.

Tsuna:What?

Reborn:I told you just watch and if you make one more sound i'll shoot you.

Tsuna:Gyah!...Alright.

*Outside*

Kyouya:You have got to be kidding right?

Haru:No.*grins*

Kyouya:Fine.

Haru:Hahi? You'll do it?

Kyouya:Yes, *grins* That's what i like about you, your persistent.

Haru:*Blushes*

*Hibari kneeled down on one knee. and back inside they were all shocked why he was kneeling down*

Tsuna:Why is he kneeling down...Don't tell me.

Yamamoto:No way!

Dino:You've got to be kidding me!

Gokudera:What the hell.

Reborn:See, i told you to be quiet.

Tsuna:NO WAY!

*Out side, hibari was on one knee pulled haru's hand with the ring on the other.*

Kyouya:Fine...*whispered to himself* Will you haru miura, Marry me?

Tsuna:What the hell!

*Haru almost died in by the way hibari proposed with such pazazz and the way he looked almost killed her!*

Haru:I,

Kyouya:I did everything you wanted me to do. You still won't accept?

Haru:I*shaking* I..

Kyouya:...Fine.*Stands up*

Haru:I never though you'd go so far..

Kyouya:Hm?

Haru:I- I ACCEPT! *She jumped and hugged him like there's no tomorrow!*

*Kyouya could just grin in approval of his soon to be wife, the loud, energetic, brunette.*

*While inside*

Tsuna:No way.

Yamamoto:Impossible.

Reborn:Well you just saw it, he proposed and she accepts.

Gokudera:I can't believe my eyes.

Dino:Hibari, you lover boy. Ahahaha, why don't we congratulate him on a job well done!

Tsuna:No way, he'll just bite us all to death.

*Outside*

Hibird:Congratulations hibari, congratulations haru!

Haru:Thanks hibird! So i suppose i should call you by you name right?*smiles*

Kyouya:Try it.

Haru:*smiles* Kyouya.

*Just by the way she said his name was music to his ears and he knows his life is now a million times better with her around and that their life together was perfect, and he repaid her with a sweet kiss.*

*And the next day they where all celebrating the two getting engaged, but of course tsuna and gokudera where still shocked, yamamoto took some time to get over it, and dino, he was fine and had congratulated hibari for swallowing his pride.*

* * *

><p>Next the apereance of kyouta! This is for Spirit kagome and for all the readers! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
